poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Angels in the Outfield
Pooh's Adventures of Angels in the Outfield is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film by N/A. Plot Young foster child Roger and his friend J.P. love to sneak into baseball games of the hopelessly dreadful California Angels. Still in limited contact with his widower father, Roger asks when they will be a family again. His father replies sarcastically, "I'd say when the Angels win the pennant." Taking his father's words literally, Roger prays for God to help the Angels win. After he prays, a star, unseen by Roger, twinkles in the sky. Then, in a game against the Toronto Blue Jays which Roger and J.P. attend, he sees a group of angels led by Al helping the team. Although Roger can see them quite clearly, everyone else can only explain the seemingly impossible acts as freak occurrences. Roger's unique ability to see which players are receiving help from angels leads their skeptical manager, George Knox to keep him around as a good luck charm and consultant, including ending the use of profanity. Due to the much needed help, the Angels start to win games and make a surprising second-half surge to the top of their division. However, Roger's father permanently gives up custody of his son instead. As Roger laments his loss, J.P. accidentally reveals to antagonistic sports broadcaster Ranch Wilder that Roger has the ability to see angels, and that George has been winning through the advice Roger's given him. Hoping to destroy George due to a longtime rivalry between the two, Ranch informs the press of this and their owner Hank Murphy threatens to relieve George of his management responsibilities. Roger comes clean to his caretaker Maggie Nelson about his special ability and at a press conference they and the entire team defend George in front of the press. Moved by their faith, Murphy allows George to remain as manager of the Angels. On the championship game none of the angels show up to help the team. Later on, Al explains that championships must be played without help from them and that he was just checking pitcher Mel Clark who will be one of them soon as he has been a chain smoker. Throughout the game he has been in, but is getting tired after throwing 159 pitches. When George goes in, everyone thinks he's going in to take him out, but instead, he gives him some motivation, with help from Roger, the team, and finally, the entire audience as well as Murphy and the broadcasters (minus Ranch). The Angels ultimately win the final game of the regular season without the help of the angels and clinch the division pennant over the rival Chicago White Sox, thanks to Mel. Murphy fires Ranch due to his snide remarks over the team. The film ends with George adopting both Roger and J.P. as he wants to try be a father. J.P. sees Al at the window and says "I knew it could happen." Al circles around the house and says "We're always watching" and flying off into the stars, which re-enact a baseball game. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Fred Jones will guest star in this film. *Due to this film's strong language, the film will be censored. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Sports Films Category:Censored films